Talk:Unnamed holograms
Talaxian Women According to this article the first Talaxian female seen on Voyager is the masseuse in the Paxau resort. This is wrong. I don't know if she was the first but wasn't a Talaxian dancer seen in the Kazon bar in :I uploaded a pic of the female dancer on Sobras seen in e|Alliances}} here. Though, she does look a little Talaxian, she has regular Human ears, no horizontal folds on her foreskin, no Talaxian exebrows and her hairline is completely different in comparisons to Alixia (first appearance: VOY Season 4) or Dexa (VOY Season 7). :Apart from that, we only ever saw some other female Talaxians in , so I think the masseuse from Warlord (VOY Season 3) is the first female Talaxian to be seen.--Jörg 13:51, 1 February 2006 (UTC) Marina Sirtis as Prostitute? Did Marina Sirtis really play the prostitute? I checked the episode and uploaded the pic but I don't think that this is Marina Sirtis. Where's the information of her having played the prostitute from? Or was that just somebody's observation? --Jörg 00:07, 19 March 2006 (UTC) :I didn't think it looked like Marina myself, but I'm just going by a (more astute?) person's observation posted on the episode page. Of course, feel free to revise if appropriate. - Intricated 19:45, 19 March 2006 (UTC) Change name of article? I think it would be better to have this article entitled "Unnamed holographic characters", rather than the current "Unnamed holodeck characters". Technically, many of the characters listed in the article appeared in a holo'suite' rather than a holo'deck'. I know it's pedantic, but the title I've suggested would be more accurate by virtue of being more encompassing. Any support/oppose thoughts? -- Taduolus 22:49, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :You're right, but I don't think this is necessary. Perhaps a correction of the lead sentence would help? – Tom 23:07, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::If he's right, we might as well change the title. It isn't exactly all that much work, just moving the page, fixing the incoming links, and deleting the redirect. All but the last one can be done by a standard user. I'll go ahead and do it if you want. --OuroborosCobra talk 04:08, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Or perhaps, on second thoughts, better to just merge with the Unnamed holograms article? I don't see the point of having them separate. -- Taduolus 13:52, 8 November 2007 (UTC) :::Well, the original intent of splitting them was so that we didn't have one huge and ungainly article. Which would be the case if they were merged. I'm not entirely convinced of the worth of doing that... but that's just me. The problem is, as soon as we change this to "holographic characters", it may as well just be merged. The thing is, the characters on here are specifically limited to holodecks and holosuites. Another possibility might be to split this one a bit further... and create "Unnamed holosuite characters". :) -- Sulfur 14:04, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Merge I'd like to merge this with unnamed holograms and then break it down from there using locations, if the progam is unknown or undescribable, like the other "unnamed species" pages. I'm under the impression that should leave the "main" list short enough for it to not be a problem, and the merge would mainly be for the page history. - 05:01, April 23, 2016 (UTC) :Support. Kennelly (talk) 13:09, June 27, 2016 (UTC) ::Support, the current system is based on a subtle nuance that adds nothing beyond making things more complicated. -- Capricorn (talk) 22:25, June 27, 2016 (UTC) Klingon monster I would prefer a split of this character. The monster appeared in two or three TNG episodes and in one DS9 episode. But I think the "role" needs two entries on this side, the lists are put in sections for the television series and here is the question of a split for holodeck and holosuite characters again. Any comments? – Tom 13:29, 14 November 2007 (UTC) PNA As the Peddler was the only Minosian seen in Star Trek, perhaps this article should be renamed to Minosian Peddler. Calling this a list of unnamed Minosians is unneccesary, as a list should consist of more than one unnamed individual. 31dot 11:59, 4 September 2007 (UTC) :I agree - no need for a "list article", if the list only contains one element. Moving the article back to one of the titles it already had in the past sounds good. The guy is only called "THE PEDDLER" in the script, so Minosian peddler looks like the best choice. -- Cid Highwind 14:14, 4 September 2007 (UTC) ::I'm not convinced, he says post-move. He's still unnamed. If we start this, it opens the door to "name" all of the dudes on unnamed pages. -- Sulfur 03:36, 6 September 2007 (UTC) :Don't we have redirects for some of those "names" anyway? And isn't the reason that we do have "unnamed lists" more the fact that we want to avoid several stub articles than the fact that we don't want the names? In any case, a list containing one element is a little strange to look at... ;) -- Cid Highwind 08:40, 6 September 2007 (UTC) :I think this is a unique circumstance, but leaving that aside, my concern was more due to the fact that it was referred to as a 'list' and a list should have more than one thing(as Cid said). It could be called "Unnamed Minosian" instead, but if you're going to do that, why not just call him what he is? 31dot 20:48, 6 September 2007 (UTC) :::And what he is... is an unnamed hologram. ;) --From Andoria with Love 20:33, 7 September 2007 (UTC) ::::Good point......if this article is going to be in or part of a list, does a list of unnamed holograms exist? 31dot 21:52, 7 September 2007 (UTC) :::Not at present. There is a page for unnamed holodeck characters, but since the peddler wasn't a holodeck creation, he doesn't belong there. It was suggested on IRC that an unnamed hologram page be created for those unnamed holograms who don't come from the holodeck. Besides the peddler, there are also some holograms that were part of Iden's Rebellion. I don't know at the moment who else would be on the list, though. --From Andoria with Love 08:15, 8 September 2007 (UTC) I believe it bears pointing out that the peddler in the automated message the Enterprise picked up in orbit may have been a recording of an actual person, not a hologram. I am referring to the sentence, "soon realized that it was a pre-recorded holographic message". The only thing we know about that message is that it was pre-recorded. Whether it was a pre-recorded actual Minosian or a pre-recorded hologram cannot be known. The peddler that Picard and others saw in the cave was definitely a hologram, but it could have been a holographic representation of an actual person (as was seen earlier in the episode with Captain Rice.) 19:04, 6 December 2008 (UTC) Iden's Rebellion I posted this question at Unnamed photonic lifeforms as well, but as it appears to have gone unnoticed, I thought I would put it here, too. I believe the list of members of Iden's Rebellion would be better suited to that page than this one and should be moved there. The sentient holograms depicted in have far more in common with the transdimensional aliens from than they do with the Minosian peddler or the Komar singing facsimile of The Doctor. - Bridge 13:01, 15 May 2008 (UTC) Moved the list. - Bridge 17:25, 17 May 2008 (UTC)